It's Chat Show Time!
by Mr Chipson
Summary: The Amazing world of Gumball characters and Adventure Time characters get invited to a chat show called, "It's Chat Show Time'. Will the characters reveal hidden secrets? Find out!


**It's Chat Show Time!**

**The Amazing world of Gumball characters and Adventure Time characters get invited to a chat show called, "It's Chat Show Time!'. Will the characters reveal hidden secrets? Find out!**

**Chapter 1**

The television studios were packed full of excited people for a very special edition to, 'It's Chat Show Time!' They got their tickets and got the best seats to watch the show. Whispers filled the air, and chats to one another about daily lives started.

Gumball had a quick look through a gap in the curtains and took a deep breath in and out. "Gumball?" Darwin asked out of no where. Gumball jumped out of his skin and made a huge scream. He looked around to see it was his best friend, Darwin. Gumball sighed. "Yes, Darwin. What's up?" Gumball said, as he smartened up his ears a bit more. 2Why are you wearing that stupid suit?" Darwin asked him. Gumball looked at his clothes in embarrassment. "Oh! These…" Gumball replied, shuffling his feet on the ground. Darwin looked at him straight in the eye. "My mum told me to wear them, I look awful! Don't I!" Gumball lied. His mum hadn't given him them, he chose them. He saved it when he would most need it.

Darwin knew Gumball was lying, but just left it. He didn't want to argue with him, not here and DEFINTLEY not now! "Why you wearing those, Darwin?" Gumball asked. Darwin was wearing a white T-shirt, a bow tie and a purple glittering jacket. Darwin blushed and shuffled away. He didn't want to talk about it.

On the other side of the stage, Finn was standing, (shacking) as he was about to go on stage. He wore his normal clothes, with just a sky blue bow tie around his neck. Sweat dribbled on his brow, and his hands got very sticky. Jake sat next to him. "Don't worry about how you look, just be yourself! That's all what matters!" Jake reassured him. Finn smiled. He was lucky to have Jake as a friend. "Give me a high five, man!" Finn said. They did a high five. Jake heard Princess Cookie call him. "Oh, I have to go…" Jake apologised. Finn nodded as Jake ran off. Finn was alone.

Just then, the host of the show went on stage to get loads of cheers and roses chucked at him. Finn covered his ears, as the noise was deafening! "Hello, and welcome to this VERY special edition to 'It's Chat Show Time!' I'm your host Graham Horton!" Graham said. "Today, we are joined by two different groups. The first group is…The Adventure Timers! And the other group is…The Amazing World of Gumballers!" Announced Graham. The crowd cheered and whooped at the names. Finn blushed as the crowd was just AMAZING! "First up, Is from The Adventure Timers, he is brave, noble, and loves a good joke. It's…Finn!" Graham announced.

Finn took a deep breath and walked on stage. He shook Graham's hand and sat down on a comfy armchair. Graham scanned Finn for any, lets say, 'notebooks' as he HATED people coming on a wanting his autograph. He quickly went on to the IMPORTANCE of Finn being here and started to interview him. "So, Linn. How did you meet Jake and had you EVER seen him before. I'm sure the audience is DYING to know the answer, am I right?" Graham asked. The crowd shouted 'Yes'. Finn stared at Graham. He was asking Finn a personal question. His mother had warned him about interviewers and to ignore them forever. Finn should have NEVER had come here, but it was Jake's dream to be on this chat show, so he couldn't let him down, or could he have maybe? Finn gulped and said nothing. Graham waited for Finn to answer, but he wouldn't. Graham sweated and began to shake as the audience was starting to boo at him. He began to get REALLY hot and got very angry.

Finn sat there, wanting to get the words out. Finn stood up in anger. "First, let me get this clear mister, I'm so good pants! My name is Finn, not Linn. You are a stupid ignorant little swine. A bitch, and most importantly a disgrace to television. I hate your show; it would be 1000 times better if it was without you. I am not telling you anything! Now good day, and I hope you choke on your script!" Finn shouted. He marched offstage and threw his microphone to the floor. Jake walked up to him and asked, "Why did you do that, Finn? Why do this to your old pal?" Finn just threw him out the way and went to his make up room. Jake whimpered and limped over to his own room and cried. Finn sat in the room next door feeling guilty about what he had done.


End file.
